There are many security systems for monitoring whether abnormal situations associated with target objects have occurred. An example of these security systems is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-271522.
In the security system disclosed in the Publication 2002-271522, a home security terminal monitors whether there has been an abnormal situation associated with a target object, i.e. a target home. In addition, an in-vehicle terminal monitors whether there has been an abnormal situation associated with a target object, i.e. a target vehicle. When the home security terminal determines that there has been an abnormal situation associated with a target object based on the monitored result, the home security terminal sends information about the occurrence of the abnormal situation associated with the target object to a center server. Similarly, when the in-vehicle terminal determines that there has been an abnormal situation associated with a target object based on the monitored result, the in-vehicle terminal sends information about the occurrence of the abnormal situation associated with the target object to the center server.
When receiving the information about the occurrence of the abnormal situation associated with the target object from at least one of the home security terminal and the in-vehicle terminal, the center server sends information indicative of the occurrence of the abnormal situation to a mobile terminal of the owner of the target object corresponding to the at least one of the home security terminal and the in-vehicle terminal.
Note that the Publication No. 2002-271522 discloses thefts, fires, break-ins, or other abnormal events associated with target objects as examples of abnormal situations associated with the target objects.